Never Alone
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: It was funny how the supposedly best night of your life could be your worst and not realize how much you can gain from losing so much.


_I waited for you today,_

_But you didn't show._

It was funny how the supposedly best night of your life could turn into a nightmare. Then again, that seemed to happen a lot to April O'Neil. Right when something good happens to her, it gets yanked away.

_No, no, no..._

_I needed you today,_

_So where did you go?_

April watched the kids through the window on the roof of the auditorium. The girls in their bright coloured gowns and the boys in tuxes either too big or too small on them danced all over the room...she should be down there enjoying her time, not sitting on the roof in the cold. She should be enjoying her Prom, not hiding from it...

_You told me to call,_

_Said you'd be there._

_And though I haven't seen you,_

_Are you still there?_

Her eyes went from one boy to the next, sadness in her eyes. She had been asked there by a guy...a guy that didn't think she was some freak for once. She thought that she finally found a guy that she could maybe call her own without it being some prank or for more horrid reasons.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here and I'm never alone._

April had been sadly right in the end. She showed up, went through the whole stupid picture thing with him...and she had found him attacking another girl's face under the bleachers in a heated make out session. She immediately had left the dance behind and found refuge on the roof. She could still hear the music through the concrete. The beat pulsed through the cement beneath her heels. She suddenly wanted to go home. She wasn't meant for a place like this. Never was, never will be.

_And though I cannot see you,_

_And I can't explain why,_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life._

Something lightly tapped April out of her thoughts and she turned. She was met with the familiar face of Donatello. Part of her was shocked, but happiness filled her heart knowing he was there. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

April could feel Donatello's shock but his body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She stepped away and he reached over to wipe a tear away from her face. April rubbed at her cheeks and stared at the water on her hands. She didn't remember beginning to cry.

_We cannot separate,_

_'Cause you're part of me._

_And though you're invisible,_

_I'll trust the unseen._

"April, why are you crying? What's wrong? I thought tonight was Prom night. Why are you by yourself?"

April contemplated on telling him the truth or not. He'd be very upset at her 'date,' and she honestly didn't want to cause trouble. It could turn ugly really fast.

"My date kinda...decided to go solo tonight. Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Patrol." They said together. April should have known. She turned her blue eyes to the roof, feeling how numb they were from crying her heart out most of that night. She wanted it to be over. She wanted to go home and sleep it all away and pretend it never happened.

The music faded below and a slow song twisted its way up to April and Donatello. Great. Just what she needed, a love song. Donatello slipped his hand over hers and guided her into a gentle spin before bowing in front of her.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?"

"D-Donnie?"

"If not, I understand. But if that jerk can't see the gem that you are, then he's missing out. And he's missing out on dancing with the prettiest girl in all of New York..."

April felt her lips twitch into a genuine smile, the first of the night. "Aww Donnie!" She stepped closer to him and placed her free hand on his shoulder. His hand found her lower back and he guided her into a gentle waltz.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here and I'm never alone._

Dancing with Donatello felt...natural. Weird, but natural. His movements weren't awkward and he didn't seem unsure of himself like the other teenagers were dancing below. She had seen how the boys had fidgeted awkwardly, stepping on their dates' feet and bumped into other couples. Not Donnie.

Donatello moved with a grace only a ninja could really have. And she wasn't shocked that he could dance, with how much he studied everything else in his free time. Why not dance?

_And though I cannot see you,_

_And I can't explain why,_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life._

Donatello guided April into a dip and she gazed up into those red-brown eyes of his. Suddenly, the world became a smaller place. She had made a mistake of going to the dance with that a-hole. She didn't need anyone normal to like her. She didn't need anyone to help her fit in and feel like a regular kid. She had Donatello. And although they weren't exactly normal, he liked her for who she was, not some high school fake.

_We cannot separate,_

_'Cause you're part of me._

_And though you're invisible,_

_I'll trust the unseen._

Donatello seemed to search her eyes and he propped her back up on her feet, not letting his hands drop from holding her hands. What could she say? Donatello was her life. His brothers and Splinter...her family. They were real in a world full of Kens and Barbies. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen she had a diamond in front of her this whole time...

"Donnie, I-"

"I'm sorry, April. I know this was your night to be with your classmates...and I'm so sorry you were treated like that. I-"

April stood on her tippie toes and kissed him. He smelt sweet and his lips fit hers just right. It felt right. It wasn't awkward or anything like she had imaged a first kiss would be like. It was...sweet.

"Donnie...thank you. I don't want to be with kids like them. They don't know me. Can't love me for me. But you can. And I've seen this this whole time but didn't really realize it until now. Fully acknowledged it...thank you, Donnie for making this night worth remembering. Let's get out of here and have a dance of our own. What do you say?"

Donatello searched her eyes, surprise and shock boiling behind his features. A smile appeared on his lips and he scooped her into his arms and leaped to the next roof and the next, the both of them not bothering to look back.

_I cried out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side,_

_So I'll hold tight to what I know,_

_You're here and I'm never alone._

_And though I cannot see you,_

_And I can't explain why,_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You've placed in my life._

* * *

_Request done for DarkSummerBrightWinter92. :) Song: Never Alone by BarlowGirl._

* * *

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Nkcandygirl, Chickensarenice3, NONAME: Thank you! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!**

**DarkSummerBrightWinter92: I'm glad I wrote it the way you wanted it. :) If you ever want another request, just ask!**

**TMNTFOREVER: Thank you :) I didn't want it to be rushed or forced. **


End file.
